mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yuko
Yuko - '''jedna z elfic, zamieszkujących Centopię.'' ' Charakterystyka Yuko ma niedługie kasztanowe włosy, w które wplecione są niebieskie ozdoby. Dodatkowo fryzura elficy upięta jest złotą, wysoką gumką. Na jej policzku widnieje mała gwiazdeczka w kolorze kryształów we włosach. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się naszyjnik ze złota z wisiorkiem - kryształem o czerwonej, rubinowej barwie. Ma sukienkę, wyglądającą jak obdarta na końcu, w kolorze żółci i pomarańczy. Na niej znajdują się wszelakie, bardzo ozdobne wzorki, dodatkowo ma brązowy pasek na wysokości bioder. Jako jedna z niewielu przedstawicieli gatunku Elfów, Yuko nosi swoiste buty. Jeden różni się od drugiego. Prawy jest w kolorze złotym, natomiast lewy ma barwę pomarańczy. Obydwa buty posiadają wysokie, złote wiązania. Yuko jest miła, aczkolwiek bardzo zazdrosna o Mo. Elfica bardzo dobrze lata i posługuje się wodnym błyskiem. Często chwali się umiejętnościami. Ma chłopięcy charakter, co świadczy o tym, że jest chłopczycą. Relacje Mo Jest zazdrosna, gdy Mo wykazuje zbyt duże zainteresowanie Mią. Chciałaby, aby Mo ,,odkochał" się w Mii. Kocha Mo, ale niestety to jej sekret! Mia Mia jest dla Yuko jak starsza siostra chociaż ubolewa nad faktem, że jej przyjaciółka nie umie dobrze latać. Jest zazdrosna o Mię, i czasem jej dogaduje, gdy widzi, iż relacje Mii z Mo sięgają trochę dalej niż przyjaźń. Często rywalizuje z Mią. thumb|180px|Yuko w Sezonie 2! Simo Zakochana w chłopaku z wzajemnością. Mo staje się zazdrosny, gdy widzi ich razem. Yuko już nie jest zauroczona Mo, bo bardziej zależy jej na Simo. Ma z nim idealne kontakty, a chłopak jej bardzo ufa. Ciekawostki *Yuko bardzo dobrze lata. *Perfekcyjnie posługuje się wodnym błyskiem. *Jest chłopczycą. *Jako pierwsza dostała dostała od Mo pierścień przyjaźni. *Mo i Ona znają się od dzieciństwa. *Czuje coś więcej do Mo (on jednak zakochał się w Mii z wzajemnością). *Razem z Mo napisali swoje imiona na ścianie Świetlikowej Groty. *Yuko potrafi sprawnie liczyć, dzięki czemu znała w przybliżeniu miejsce lądowania fragmentu trąbtusa w odcinku "Jednorożec Ognia". *Yuko myślała, że Mo boi się zasuszonego lasu, ale on bał się żab. * Istnieje jej zabawka. * Dziewczyna twierdzi, iż jest wyższa od Mo - ale to nieprawda. Szczególnie widać to w sezonie 2. * Matką Yuko jest Margaret - zaginęła ona, kiedy Yuko była jeszcze mała. Zaś ojcem Yuko jest niejaki Zen, który odszedł niedługo po jej narodzinach (z niemieckiego magazynu, umieszczone przez Lyrię105). * W ostatnim odcinku 2 sezonu ("Złamane zaklęcie") kiedy w końcowej części odcinka, gdy przyjaciele patrzą na polanę, na której pasie się stado jednorożców, widać jak Yuko i Mo stoją trzymając się za ręce. Filmy z udziałem Yuko center|650px thumb|center|650px Galeria Yuko i mo szukaja trabtus.jpg Mia i Yuko na zawody.jpg Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Mo i yuko z latarniami.jpg Yuko Mo Onchao Mia nie idziesz.jpg Yuko w pierwszym odcinku.jpg Yuko księżniczka pąsowego kwiatu.jpg Yuko i Mia u Polytheusa.jpg Mia Mo i Yuko w grocie narodzin.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia Mo Yuko pierścienie.jpg Mo Mia i Yuko odcinek 24.jpg Mia-and-me Yuko.png Ziggo mia Mo Yuko.jpg Mia-and-me-Mia-und-Yuko-142x180.png Yuko lata.jpg Yuko8.jpg Mia and me yuko and one munc soldier by stell e-d5mw92i.png.jpeg Yuko.jpg Showpage promo characters.jpg Image4.jpg Character_Yuko.jpg Mia idzie z Phuddle i Yuko.png Yuko i mo księżniczka pąsowego kwiatuszka.jpg yuko i mo i księżyc w pełniiiiiii.jpg|Yuko i Mo "Pod księżycem" Yuko kto tam my.jpg|Mia- Kto tam? Yuko- My! 10394662_1576942869198837_1299729610818551928_n.png|lalka Yuko 391524_335638226528113_700724194_n.jpg|Yuko Yuko kłóci się z Mo.jpg|Yuko I Mo Oraz Logo 1463037_506225362818692_1825955000_n.jpg Yuko.png|Yuko 537a40a658ee5.png.jpg|Onchao I Yuko 53857514bdada.png.jpg|Odcinek 8 "Wolny Dzień Ziggo" lecą.png|Mo I Yuko złapoani.jpg|Odcinek 16 "Pułapka Na Jednorożca" pol_pl_Mattel-LALKA-MIA-I-JA-and-Me-YUKO-PIERSCIONEK-1800215372_5.jpg|Lalka Yuko Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Centopii Kategoria:Przyjaciele Mii Kategoria:Bohaterowie